Holy Ground
by lilyemilyxo
Summary: Aquila was never the good-looking one of the Malfoy family. She was too boring, too bland. There was nothing about Aquila that would ever stand out. Her older brother Scorpius was always the one that got noticed. He got the girls, he had the looks, he played Quidditch, he was perfect. Until Aquila meets the boy with the dark hair. M for language.


**Beautiful Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**Fuck you Scorp!**

_Dear Grandmother,_

_ I hope you're doing well. I know it's only been a few days since I last saw you, but I like to stay updated with everything. I know you also like to know what's going on, which is partly why I'm writing this letter to you._

_ Our Hogwarts letters arrived today. Mother called us down and there she was, beaming at Scorpius._

_ "It feels heavier this year!" she practically squealed with excitement at him. I would have rolled my eyes, if Father hadn't been watching me. He handed me over my letter, as Scorpius opened his. I didn't even pay attention to Mother tearing up as he pulled his brand new Prefect badge out, instead, I just opened my letter and read through it._

_ It was the same old same old, with my book list and what-not. Although, I do want to get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible, because fourth year seems demanding, what with O.W.L's coming up next year and what-not. I want to read all of my books before term starts, that way homework will be a lot easier too. Hint hint, Grandmother. _

_ I was hoping that Mother and Father would let me visit you today, but I have to go to that sordid dinner affair with the Zabini's. I'm obviously dreading it. However, it's here at Claustra __House, which is okay, because I can escape to one of my "hidey-holes" as Father likes to call them, if I get bored._

_ Which I will. It's guaranteed._

_ If it's okay, I'll be flooing over to yours at noon tomorrow, because Father's taking Scorpius to a Quidditch match, and it will be just me and Mother, which will probably result in an argument._

_ So I'd be flooing to yours after that too, so it really doesn't matter._

_ My story's coming on quite well. Despite the fact I keep re-writing chapter 1, everything's going according to my plan. I hope it's enjoyable. I might bring it over for you tomorrow._

_ Send Twinks my love,_

_ Aquila._

_.*.*.*.*._

****Chest length, almost white hair. Steely grey eyes. Pale skin. Lips the same colour.

Scorpius was the lucky one. He had dirty blonde hair, probably a combination of Father's light blond hair and Mother's dark locks. He also had icy blue eyes. They weren't exactly blue, but they certainly weren't grey. Whenever he looked at you, you had the sudden urge to stop whatever you were doing, because his eyes looked so demanding. And his lips. He had little pink lips, that could look gay, but because it was Scorp, it looked, and I quote from Sheila Birmingham in my year, "so sexy it made her want to jizz."

Yeah.

Scorp is the heartthrob. The one all the girls want to be with. The one with the good grades, _and _good looks.

The one who is my older brother.

I am little Aquila Malfoy. Nothing special. Just Scorpius' little sister.

No big deal.

I am the girl who is plain, boring, bland. Who sits in the corner reading, and sometimes, and only sometimes in public, is scribbling in her notebook.

Which nobody is allowed to see, of course.

I am the girl, who doesn't have any real friends. Sure, the girls in my dorm, I'll hang about with … but they're not friends. They don't know all my secrets. They don't know my background. They don't even know what it is that I write in that notebook.

But that's just me.

Chest length, almost white hair. Steely grey eyes. Pale skin. Lips the same colour.

Fuck, I was boring.

.*.*.*.*.

"So, Aquila …" Mrs Zabini's voice brought me out of my little world. "Fera here tells us that you like reading?"

I looked up, and glanced at Fera Zabini. A small, black girl in the year above me, with dull, brown eyes, she was the new Slytherin Prefect along with Scorpius. She also happened to be Fathers friends daughter, much to my dislike.

Fera told her parents everything, which included all the dirt on me, and all the praise on Scorp. Right now, Fera was smiling smugly, as if she couldn't wait to see her Mother get started on me.

I looked up to Mrs Zabini's eyes. They were dark and stormy, with one eyebrow raised, waiting for my answer.

I swallowed some of my saliva, to try and get my voice back, and spoke.

"Yes, I enjoy reading."

Tracing the lacy pattern on the sleeve of my dress.

"What is it you enjoy reading?"

I looked back up at Mrs Zabini through the hair that had fell in front of my eyes. Brushing it away from my face, I answered, "Anything, really. I do like Gulliver Pokeby and Blenheim Stalk."

And also some Muggle authors that my room mate Laura had introduced me to, but I wasn't to mention that at a Pureblood dinner.

Mrs Zabini slowly nodded.

"Interesting. They seem quite complex authors for such a young girl," she said to me, waiting for me to disagree with her.

It wasn't like me to please my mother or her snooty friends, but tonight I suppose I could make an exception.

"I'm fourth year, Mrs Zabini," I stated calmly. "I don't find the works of either author difficult at all."

Silence.

I picked at my caviar – a food I had always detested, but mother made me eat anyway – and hoped the conversation would change. I really couldn't be bothered with Mrs Zabini and her annoying voice and annoying family; I really just wished she would go home and take her family with her, so I could curl up in bed with my notebook and try and fix my failed attempt of Chapter 1. Who even enjoyed sitting about a boring old table, eating food too posh to pronounce and talk about the most mundane subjects in the world?

I certainly didn't.

I don't think Father did either, because he never seemed to say much whenever we had guests at ours. Then again, Father doesn't say much anyway.

Scorp probably enjoyed it. He was always being praised and complimented on his wondrous achievements by our guests.

Fuck him.

Dinner ended about an hour later; nobody bothering to involve me in any conversations. I preferred it that way anyway. The Zabini's left at nine o'clock, and as soon as the door was closed, I was upstairs in my room as fast as I could. I wanted to see if Grandmother (one of my only relatives whom I actually liked) had replied to my letter yet.

I entered my room, to find my owl Lancelot in his cage, without any reply.

Sighing, I decided to get out of my uncomfortable, grey dinner dress, and change into my pyjamas. I tied my hair up and grabbed my notebook and favourite quill , before crawling into bed with them both. I had just gotten comfortable, and opened up at the last sentence in Chapter One, when there was a knock on my door.

"Keely?"

It was Scorp. Nobody else called me that horrid nickname in this household.

"Yeah?" I called back, too comfortable in my nest of covers, pillows and blankets to get up and open the door for him.

"Can I come in please?" I heard him call through.

I sighed. Scorp liked to just come into my room and "chat". "Chatting", however, usually consisted of him talking whilst picking things up in my room and putting them down in places they didn't belong, which extremely irked my OCD.

I was just about to reply with some excuse about how tired I was, when the door opened anyway and Scorp came in, wearing just his pyjama trousers.

Although he was my brother, I could see why so many girls at Hogwarts found my brother attractive. He was lucky in the gene lottery, he was a Quidditch player, his stomach was flat and you could clearly see an eight-pack. He was tanned, muscular – he was everything a girl wanted.

The complete opposite of me. Although, it was boys I wanted to want me, not girls.

"What are you up to?" he asked, coming over and sitting at the bottom of my bed. I brought my knees up so he had more room to spread out, which he did, by lying across the bottom of my bed and resting his head on one of his hands.

"Writing." I replied, shutting my notebook over. The only two people who had ever looked inside of my notebook (that wasn't me) were my Grandmother and Father – Grandmother because I wanted an opinion, and Father by complete accident, when I left my book in the dining room and he picked it up out of curiosity. Mother and Scorp knew that I wrote, but they would never – in a million years – ever see inside my book.

"Oh, okay." Scorp replied.

It was silent for a few moments, before Scorp stood up, and walked over to my dressing table.

"You looking forward to going back then?" he asked me, picking up my hairbrush and turning it over in his hands.

"Suppose so," I said, trying to not to let it bother me when he sat it back down on my chest of drawers, so that he could look at my collection of snow globes. "What about you?"

"Eh, I don't know." he said, shaking the little snow globe with a tiny little Diagon Alley inside it, where you could watch minuscule shoppers moving in and out of shops, and bustling up and down the tiny streets.

"Why don't you know?" I asked, sitting up properly to watch what he was doing so that I could return everything he had moved later on.

"Exams this year. I'm not good with exams." was his simple reply.

"Oh, I see."

I hated conversations like this with Scorpius. They were always really awkward and left me with nothing to say. I liked it most when Scorp was talking about something that interested him, like Quidditch, or food, or his favourite lesson that he had had that day. He would get so caught up in the story, acting out everything that happened, using different voices for different people, he wouldn't even notice me laughing away. Whenever Scorp was talking about something he loved, he was away in a world of his own.

That's when I liked Scorp the most.

"This is a good year for you, Keely." Scorp said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Fourth year. That's the year when everything's happening." he replied, coming to sit on my bed once more.

I screwed up my face in confusion.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Scorp laughed. Scorp always laughed when he heard me swear, or say things that were "unladylike". Mother was always so particular with what girls should say, that when I did swear on the rare occasion inside the house, it made Scorpius laugh.

"Okay, think of it this way." he said, sitting up properly, and leaning closer to me so he could explain properly. "Last year, you picked your subjects, and were so busy trying hard in them to impress your teachers, that you didn't really pay attention to anybody in any of those classes, am I right?"

I nodded. I _had _to stay focussed on my subjects and not pay attention to anybody else, or else my grades would slip and Mother would … well … Mother would freak.

"Exactly. So, this year, you can relax a little, because you know which subjects you're good at, and which ones you have to work hard at. So now you can notice the people in your class. Do you see what I mean?"

I raised an eyebrow at Scorp.

"No." I replied. He was talking a load of piss that made no sense. Why was it important about what subjects I was good at, which I could relax in? It wasn't.

"God Keely, you're such a dipshit." he sighed.

"Oi!" I exclaimed, grabbing the nearest pillow to thwack him. He caught it before I could however.

"You are!" he laughed, holding on to the pillow. I lay back.

"How, exactly?" I asked. I was not a dipshit.

"Because you're so naïve. I was talking about boys, and you. You getting a boyfriend."

I stared at Scorp for a few moments in shock.

Me? Boyfriend?

The very idea made me want to burst out laughing.

"Oh no, no, no." I said, sitting up properly, and taking the pillow Scorpius was still holding out of his hands. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Why?" Scorp asked. "For fucks sake Keely, you're almost fifteen and haven't even had a boyfriend. You need to grow up."

I made a noise of disbelief.

"Excuse me?!" I asked. "_I _need to grow up? Oh, I'm sorry if I don't feel the need to shag everything that moves in my close – or distant – proximity."

Scorp glared at me.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked me angrily.

This was escalating _very _quickly.

"Oh, what do you think it means, Scorp? Use your brain." I said.

Scorp glared at me for a few moments, before standing up and storming out. Just before he reached the door, he turned around and said to me, "You're a selfish little bitch sometimes, do you know?"

He then walked out and slammed the door.

**Okay.**

**So, I haven't wrote in a while. I do have another account on Fan Fiction, but I left one of my best stories abandoned, and I just don't have the willpower to go back and complete it. **

**I made this new one as my friends all have me alerted on my other, and I would like my stories to be private now.**

**That chapter was a bit weird. I don't exactly know where the story is going (not good at all, I know), but I have an idea, hopefully a good one.**

**I hope you liked it, it wasn't a very good first chapter at all, but hey-ho, it's been a while.**

_**Lily Emily**_


End file.
